


Appearing Strong

by KyeAbove, Ohaymikoto



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [32]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto
Summary: March 18th, 1933. Cade Vale, New York. Agony: Bliss.Timmy was that type of person to hide when he was ailed.





	Appearing Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Violet finally makes an appearance in the series. Tim and Vern are dads.

~March 18th, 1933~

* * *

 

He wanted to die.

Literally everything was making him feel like utter crap. The lights were too bright and the people too loud. It was like if a hangover and a migraine had produced a love child of death.

He could barely hold his pencil straight as he tried to sketch out the frame. So many times he had to pause and blink to get his bearings straight again. It was a minor miracle that he'd managed to finish any frames at all.

"Papa, are you okay?"  
  
Tim blinked again and blearily looked from his work to see his daughter, Violet. His darling girl swayed slightly side to side as she stood on her spot, the heels of her shoes clicking on the floor and contrasting greatly with her white knee socks, today she was wearing her favorite blue checkered dress.

"Yes sweetie, just a little tired is all." He cracked a small smile to pacify her worry, but he saw in her dark brown eyes that she was not buying his act. She was a smart little girl and he was proud of that but it could also prove tiresome. Violet decided to take initiative and climbed onto his lap. "What are you...?"Tim was a little surprised by her actions when she balanced her knees on his knees and reacted up a small hand to touch his forehead. Her hand met hot skin and she frowned.

"Papa, you're burning." She stated firmly and gave him what looked like a stern reprimanding look. One that he'd seen Henry wear a lot while dealing Joey's whims and antics. Clearly his little girl had decided to copy her grandfather's facial expressions.

"Oh that's just...the weather, it's very hot outside."

"It's raining, Papa."  
  
Darn, his daughter despite being five years old already knew how to spot excuses and lies. She most likely picked that up from London Lawrence, her most trusted friend and common babysitter. Tim was trapped but he would not yield-oh no...

She was giving him that pleading look, one that he was never able to resist. Clever girl.

"...it's a fever." He admitted in defeat and she nodded then climbed off of him. She grabbed his hand, her mocha colored skin in an even a deep contrast to his sickly pale. She tugged him away from his chair and towards the couch in his and Vernon's area.

"Take a nap!" She ordered firmly and patted the cushions of the couch. Though Tim only did it to amuse his daughter he collapsed onto the couch almost willingly. He had no energy left at that point. She smiled to herself feeling very proud then went to fetch the blanket.

When she got back Tim was already unconscious so she draped it over him quietly then decided to take a nap cuddled next to him as well.

Once they were both asleep Vernon peeked around the corner and was very pleased. He'd known since early that morning that his lover was ailing from a bad fever but that stubborn man had insisted on going to work anyway. So after having pointed out Tim's state to their daughter he'd watched Violet use her magic on Tim and succeeded where he'd failed.

He walked up to them and planted a soft kiss on Tim's warm forehead then softly stroked a few locks of Violet's black hair out of her closed eyes. He fondly watched his family sleep for the rest of that afternoon.


End file.
